Aislado
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Culpa de la alza del gas en el sur de Chile, Carlitos estaba apunto de quedar aislado si no fuera gracias a papá Martín. *ArgentinaxChile, Tierra del Fuego*


**D**isclaimer:Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen. El personaje de Tierra del Fuego es de mi propiedad.

**A**dvertencia: Manuel está enojado con su extremo sur y es mala madre.

**P**areja: ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

* * *

**Aislado**

Martín había ido a buscar a Carlitos por órdenes estrictas de Manuel. El chileno estaba bastante enojado mucho más de lo habitual. Tampoco era su culpa como para cerrarle el paso. Con suerte alcanzó justo a tiempo en sacar a su hijo de la isla o quedaría aislado de sus padres. Eso sería atroz para el argentino.

Servía dos yerbas mate, para él y para el isleño. Los revolvió un poco con la bombilla y fue a su habitación donde el rubiecito se encontraba divirtiéndose viendo la televisión. Entró y se lo entregó. Se sentó a su lado.

― ¿Cuándo regreso a la isla? ―preguntó el pequeño antes de dar el primer sorbo.

― ¿Dónde tenés el control? ―no quería evadir el tema, solo no sabía cómo contestarle mientras buscaba el aparado del televisor. Carlitos se lo entregó.

― ¿Y? ―quería la respuesta.

―No lo sé. Tu mamá tiene que solucionar sus problemas con el gas. ―respondió cambiando los canales.

Tierra del Fuego lo observó. Su papá Argentina estaba serio, era como si no le gustase la barbaridad que hizo su mamá Chile. Recordó cuando lo mandó para acá.

* * *

―_Ya dije. Te vas a ir con Martín. Te vas a quedar mientras tu mamá soluciona todo este asunto que me tiene enrabiado._ ―_el chileno le hacía gestos con el dedo índice como si le estuviera dando un castigo por portarse mal._

_El isleño únicamente sostenía a su ovejita tratando de comprender el problema de su mamá. ¿Por eso se enojaba? _

―_Solo espero que el weón de Martín te venga a buscar antes de cerrar el paso. Lo mato si te deja aislado. _

―_Pero mamá…quiero estar contigo…_

―_Ya dije. No quiero reclamos y no me pongas esa cara sin expresión mezclada con perro callejero._

―…_mamá…_

* * *

De verdad, justo a tiempo Martín lo vino a recoger.

―Ese pelotudo de Manu… ―masculló el argentino llamando la atención de Carlitos― ¡Por poco casi te deja aislado de mí! ―exclamó casi sufriendo― Para peor, no tiene ningún derecho en bloquear el estrecho, che. ¡No nos tiene que meter en sus problemas! ―al terminar de exclamar con el recipiente del mate en una mano, se llevó la cara a las manos.

―Papá… ―Tierra del Fuego se le acercó depositando una manito en el brazo de Argentina, haciendo que levantara la verde mirada.

―Que bueno que te pasé a buscar a tiempo…hijo mío. ―cualquier diría que estaba dramatizando. Em…bueno, lo decía enserio pero dramatizando al pensar tener aislado a Tierra del Fuego.

Carlitos dio un suspiro. Tendría que quedarse con papá, quedando aislado de su mamá hasta que resuelva el problema del gas en Magallanes.

Ojala sean pocos días.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Perdón, no pude resistirme en esperar tanto es subir este fic en esta cuenta. La cuenta nueva tengo que esperar hasta mañana para que se active y poder subir fic's. Ahora les hablaré de este fic. ¡LOL! Lo amé, enserio. Solo al leer un poco de la noticia, involucraron un poco a Tierra del Fuego y no pude resistirme en escribir algo sobre esta familia tan especial.

•**Problemas con el gas en Magallanes (Chile)**: En la región de Magallanes subieron el alza del gas, y los chilenos en la zona rechazaron el aumento del precio del gas en ese país, y siguen en contra. Tierra del Fuego queda involucrada al quedar aislada de ambos países, por el bloqueo de manifestaciones en el Estrecho de Magallanes, y esto afecta a los argentinos.

Es que el Estrecho de Magallanes es la única vía terrestre que comunica a la isla con el (los) continente.

Asique Manu, ponte los pantalones (o faldas) y soluciona ese problema en el extremo sur ¡Y actúa como una buena madre! ¡Aprende de Martín que tuvo ir a buscar a Carlitos antes de dejarlo solito! Ò_Ó

Creo que Carlitos estaría mejor lejos de esos dos…okey no xD

Saludos! Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
